The Snow Queen: Mystery of Doomsday Mountain Chapter Three
The next day, Anna talked to Asle about her relationship with Kristoff. Asle sat curiously, her mind fixated on Anna's descriptions. "Kristoff's such a great boyfriend. You know, he acts like the big tough guy all the time, but underneath that there's this really nice, loving guy." Anna explained as Asle listened with curiosity. Asle said "oh, I wish I was like you, Aunt Anna. I've always wanted to meet my Prince Charming and dance my way into a happily ever after. But, it'll probably never happen." "Why not, Asle?" "Well, I don't know any other snowmen other than Olaf, Beatrix, Marshmallow and Andreas. And the Snowgies too. But, that's it. Elsa can't make me another snowman, because that'd be my brother. It's a shame there's no one else like Elsa out there." Andreas was sitting nearby. He heard Asle's speech and came in holding a book. He said "I want to meet my uh... what's it called again? Tully, Transatlantic? Uh..." "True love?" Anna said, Andreas saying "that's the one! I wanna meet my true love too. But I don't know anyone... well, like me." He opened the storybook and turned it to a page with a picture of a princess and prince. The picture's size allowed the shorter snowman to scale up to the characters in the book, and he said "two people are more compatible if they're the same... you know, size." Asle said "well, it's just like Aunt Anna said. It's not the size of the boat, it's the mo-" "Okay, that doesn't apply to this, Asle." Anna laughed. Andreas said "so, where is Kristoff anyway?" "He's visiting the trolls." "Oh, the rock people?" In the Valley of the Living Rock, Kristoff arrived on Sven and greeted his adoptive mother Bulda and the other trolls. He said "great to see you guys. Where's Grand Pabbie?" Over near a cauldron, the wise troll Pabbie showed his two students an ancient book. The two trolls he was speaking to, one a male named Granite and the other a female named Pumice, listened as Pabbie explained the book's origins. "So, Pabbie, why can't we read this book?" Granite asked. "Because it contains dangerous secrets. This is a book of spells for an ancient magic of infinite destruction." Pabbie explained. "It must stay here always for protection." "Wait, protect it? I thought you said the book was dangerous!" Pumice said, Pabbie answering "we must protect the book because there are some out there who wish to use this book to bring destruction and darkness to this land." "I guess it has something to do with that crystal then." Granite pointed to the small glowing orb in the center of the book. "Yes. Even if they get the book, the crystal must not fall into the wrong hands. Kristoff came in and said "hey guys." Pumice and Granite saying "Kristoff's home!" as they ran to embrace him. Pabbie said "it's good to see you, my boy." "Hey, Pabbie. Great to see you too. What's that light there?" Kristoff asked as he pointed to the crystal. "Oh, just an old book. Kristoff, is everything... alright in Arendelle?" "Yeah, it seems good enough. Anna and Elsa are happy. Why'd you ask." "Oh, no reason. Um, I just... have a feeling that... something's going to happen soon. Something of large proportions." "Okay then." Kristoff said awkwardly. "If something happens, I'll keep an eye out for it." he added as he turned to leave. Back in Arendelle Castle, Arvid sat at a desk trying to write a new piece. He gleefully hummed Beethoven's Fifth to himself as he wrote on the sheet, he then heard a noise coming from the door next to him. The door led down to the basement of the castle, where Arvid knew of the long kept secret that lay there. He simply straightened his clothes, took his papers and walked out of the room. That night, in the Land of the Living Rock, Pabbie watched over his Granite and Pumice proudly as they practiced their powers, his daughter Bulda by his side. However, outside the rocky pass, several trolls stood guard as a shadowed figure stepped forward. The trolls charged the intruder, before the latter fired a green magic at them, knocking them all unconscious against the wall. The intruder exploded the pass, and Pabbie looked on as the figure walked in. The middle aged man had brown hair, and a long beard that reached down to his chest, as he wore sleek green armor with metal gloves on either hand, a sword being in his right. Pabbie was shocked as he said "(gasp) Ravius!" "Good evening, Pabbie, old friend. Nice to see you and your friends, keeping warm up here. Must be hard for you all to do with Idun's little misfit running the kingdom, huh?" "Father, who is this?" Bulda asked, Ravius saying "oh Pabbie, you old coot, you didn't tell 'em about me, huh? Well, deary, I am the great Ravius Cravendorff!" Suddenly, several troll sized, bony featured creatures walked up. "Gremlins!" Pumice said as the lead gremlin stepped forward. His face was shriveled and scarred, and his green skinned face was lined with lime face paint. One of his large ears were scarred and torn, while his black hair was braided into dreadlocks along with his beard, that surrounded his mouth of sharp teeth. His right foot was nothing more than a shriveled stump, supported by a mangled piece of metal for a prosthetic. He said "the guards have been neutralized, Lord Ravius." "Good work Ari. So, now that we've all been introduced, give it back!" "Give what back?" Pabbie said sarcastically. "(laugh) Oh, you think this is funny, huh?" "What do you want, Ravius?" Bulda asked. "What is rightfully mine. The Book of Forbidden Magic! So uh, you know(snaps fingers) hand it over" "This book is under my protection, and I intend to protect it!" Pabbie said sternly. Ravius laughed and said "you know, I'm really glad you feel that way, otherwise I would have done THIS for nothing!" as he opened his ungloved hand, letting out a green energy that blasted Pabbie hard against the rock behind him. Granite and Pumice charged Ravius, but the latter used his magic to restrain the other trolls as he picked up the book. Reading through it, he said "good, one down. One to go." as he walked out, saying to his assistant "oh uh, Ari. Make sure there's room in our schedule to pay a little visit to the Queen." Pabbie rose weakly and readied his magic to attack Ravius, before the latter spun around, saying "not so fast!" as he used his own magic to knock down the rock behind Pabbie, the trolls shouting "PABBIE!" as the rock collapsed on top of him.